Eso debio doler
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: PESIMO SUMMARY LIKE ALWAYS X.X : Rochelle comete un error en el momento menos esperado, lo cual casi le cuesta la vida a uno de sus compañeros...


**Buenas las tengan gente! (k es broma no se crean xD) ya que casi nadie escribe en español de L4D decidi estrenar mi primer oneshort, espero les guste, si quedo horrible feo bonito, de puta madre, etc no importa dejenme su review si? en caso de que alguien lea claro ._.**

**Warning: Ligero RoxNick y lenguaje ya saben grosero xD asi son nuestros protas de L4D 2 xD**

* * *

><p>-¡Joder Nick aguanta!-Ellis hacia un esfuerzo infrahumano por mantener al apostador quieto para poderle retirar el chaleco blanco el cual estorbaba bastante en estos momentos.<p>

Nick había estado inconsciente hasta hace pocos minutos que llegaron al refugio en la entrada de Whispering Oak´s por el dolor, malo el hecho de que comenzaba a recuperar la consciencia y afirmar que su estado era fatal; tenia el hombro derecho dislocado sangrando abundantemente, producto del impacto tan fuerte que había sufrido con una roca de tamaño considerablemente grande; curarle seria un lio ya que una vez pudieran quitarle el chaleco seguía lo peor que era reacomodar el hueso fuera de lugar.

-¿Listos? Sujétenle con fuerza-Coach posiciono ambas manos en la zona del hueso dislocado para reacomodarlo a su lugar original.

Rochelle y Ellis, ambos muy preocupados asintieron no muy seguros, el pobre estaba en una condición deplorable.

-Uno…dos…¡tres!-Coach actuó lo más rápido posible.

Coach maniobro de forma rápida para poder acomodar el hueso; Nick se retorció agresivamente quejándose con mucha agonía, Rochelle no podía creer la fuerza que tenia, aprendió que el estar en ropa fina no significa que no haga ejercicio o que alguien fuera flacucho por eso.

Un crujido se oyó y un suspiro de alivio por parte de Coach después de ese ruido también; Ellis y Rochelle le soltaron contemplando lo agotado que Nick se encontraba en ese momento, aun con los ojos cerrados su respiración era muy agitada.

Con cuidado Coach acostó a Nick sobre su brazo izquierdo para poder limpiar la herida que se hallaba en la parte trasera del hombro antes de comenzar el omoplato derecho con alcohol para luego colocarle unas gazas; el apostador no pudo evitar quejarse, ardía demasiado.

-Si no estuviera en estas condiciones…juro que te arrepentirías-hablo débilmente Nick sonriendo dificultosamente.

-Deja de quejarte nenaza, que bueno que estés consciente ya; nos tenías muy preocupados tío-Coach término de vendarlo y volvió a acostarlo a lo ancho, ante esto Nick suspiro de alivio, el dolor seguía ahí pero era menos.

Ellis juraría que escucho débilmente un "gracias" por parte de Nick antes de quedarse dormido profundamente, se recargo pesadamente en la esquina del pequeño refugio y dejo caerse pesadamente hasta quedar sentado, luego, durmió profundamente.

-Yo tomo la guardia-Rochelle hablo bajo para no despertar a Nick…y a Ellis claro.

-¿Segura? Te ves cansada-contesto amable, sabía perfectamente que Rochelle se sentía mal por lo ocurrido-deja de culparte, pudo pasarle a cualquiera.

-Sí, estoy segura y gracias-Ro intento evadir el tema, ya con saber de que si hubiera hecho las cosas mejor Nick no estaría así era más que suficiente.

Coach suspiro rendido y se recargo en la pared a lado de Ellis para quedarse dormido profundamente; espero varios minutos hasta que le escucho roncar levemente para después caminar hasta donde estaba Nick y sentarse a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, no debiste…tú no eres así, casi te mueres-hablo casi en un susurro dirigiendo su mirada al hombro vendado.

Se reprochaba por causarle esto a Nick aunque peor aun era pensar el por qué lo hizo, este hombre que yacía herido en el suelo totalmente exhausto por lo sucedido; no era el mismo Nick que habían conocido hace ya dos semanas en la ciudad el cual había aclarado ante todo que no confiaba en ninguno de ellos y que los dejaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad; simplemente no lo entendía. Y si bien era cierto no era la primera vez que salía herido por salvar a alguno del grupo anteriormente, nunca se había arriesgado tanto al grado de casi morir.

_-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

_-Estas de coña si piensas que bajare por ahí-Nick miro con horror aquel empinado barranco._

_-Ellis cariño, el tiene razón, el suicidio no es opción-Rochelle miro colina abajo y negó con las manos._

_-Debe de haber otra forma-Coach le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Ellis el cual solo suspiro decepcionado._

_-Venga tíos, al contrario de lo que piensan ¡puede ser divertido! Como una gigante resbaladilla-el más joven del grupo comento animado._

_-El caer estrepitosamente por un barranco y romperme el cuello no es mi definición de "diversión" Ellis-contesto Nick levantando una ceja, Ro sonrió de lado ante su comentario._

_Antes de que Ellis se pudiera defender de su sarcasmo todos guardaron silencio, pues un conjunto de gruñidos, gritos y demás se oyeron al unísono señal inequívoca de que una horda y de las grandes se aproximaba._

_-¡Mierda!-un Smoker que se hallaba entre los arbustos cercanos jalo a Coach de forma sorpresiva._

_Como si de algo cotidiano se tratara pero con prisa y habilidad Nick apunto con su rifle de asalto hacia el origen de la lengua y de un disparo certero de muerte acabo con el infectado dejando libre al ex entrenador._

_-¡Hostia Nick!, no sé porque no me sorprende el que se te den bien las armas-Ellis hablo sorprendido mientras ayudaba a Coach a ponerse de pie; Nick sonrió de lado fingiendo no importarle el comentario._

_-Gracias-agradeció el fornido hombre._

_-Cuando quieras-contesto amable._

_-¡Ya llegan!-Rochelle quien se había quedado cuidando el lado del hotel por el cual habían pasado ya comenzó a disparar con la ametralladora hacia los infectados retrocediendo en el proceso._

_-¡Persigan esto, podridos!-Nick lanzo una bomba casera hacia el barranco causando que la mayoría de los infectados se lanzara de forma suicida tras el pitido que esta emitía._

_Cuerpos volaban por los aires o eso es lo que podían imaginar ya que los arboles que se encontraban a lo largo del empinado barranco impedían la vista, otra de las razones por la cual ninguno se atrevía a deslizarse colina abajo, claro todos menos Ellis._

_-¡Joder, suicidio masivo de zombis!-Ellis bromeo emocionado._

_-Se va para el registro de Fails-contesto Rochelle con un deje de admiración, pues por un lado había sido divertido._

_-¡Vienen más!-Coach disparo con la ametralladora hacia un infectado que estaba a punto de lastimar a la distraída Rochelle, la mencionada agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza._

_Y así comenzaron otro tiroteo eliminando a la horda que se había juntado y llevándose entre ellos a un Boomer que para desgracia de Nick se hallaba cerca y se embarro de sesos._

_El apostador hizo gesto de asco y comenzó a echar mil maldiciones hacia lo que quedaba de aquel asqueroso infectado, armo casi un berrinche y hasta pateo los restos dejando que se deslizaran por el barranco, los demás rieron un rato, Nick solo bufo molesto. Después de un rato se calmaron y reorganizaron._

_-Joder, comienzo a quedarme sin balas-reclamo Coach usando su último cargador de munición._

_-No eres el único, yo estoy vacía-Rochelle guardo su ametralladora ya sin plomo mientras buscaba algo en la cercanía para poder usar como defensa._

_Nick se quito la correa de su rifle de asalto y se la entregó a Rochelle, esta le miro un tanto arrepentida._

_-Como crees, ya encontrare algo, no hace falta gracias-intento devolverle el arma, no lo logro._

_-No me voy a arriesgar a que algo te suceda en el proceso-contesto en automático arrepintiéndose un poco al momento._

_Entrego a la morena 5 cargadores de munición del arma también._

_Ro quedo en shock momentáneo; a Nick ¿le preocupaba ella?, si claro eso y decir que Ellis era el tío mas callado del universo era igual de cierto, o eso pensó._

_-¡Awwww! El señor "no me quedare por mucho tiempo" se preocupa por nuestra Ro-Ellis comenzó a fastidiar con tono meloso ante el comentario del apostador._

_La sonrisa de Ellis se borró al instante en el que vio que Nick comenzó a desenvainar el machete que llevaba como arma opcional en caso de escasear de munición._

_-Venga Nick, no hay que ponerse tan pesados tío jeje-Ellis retrocedió sonriendo nerviosamente, hasta pegar la carrera a lo largo del espacio que tenían cuidándose del barranco claro._

_-No le hagas caso Nick, es un crio-Coach comento gracioso por la situación, también no había podido evitar sonreír ante el gesto del hombre, el Nick que conocieron en el techo de ese edificio en llamas no hubiera hecho tal cosa._

_-Solo lo cortare tantito, nada grave y créeme que se cómo cortar sin matar-contesto mientras caminaba a paso apresurado en dirección a Ellis._

_Rochelle sonrió ante esto y a la vez se sonrojo levemente por el comentario de Ellis, observo el rifle de asalto que yacía en sus manos ahora._

_-Ha cambiado ¿no?-Ro aparto la mirada del arma para mirar a Coach._

_-¿De qué hablas?-contesto algo confundida, se había metido mucho en sus pensamientos._

_-De Nick, desde que nos conocimos ya no es el mismo egoísta, egocéntrico, idiota y desconfiado; ahora solo es egocéntrico e idiota, la desconfianza se le ha bajado-Coach sonrió de lado haciendo énfasis en egocéntrico e idiota._

_Ro sonrió para sus adentros y se limito a soltar una pequeña risa mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_-¡Tendrás que dejar de correr chapuzas!-Nick jadeo y se detuvo, Ellis era más rápido de lo que había anticipado._

_Ellis se detuvo y sonrió victorioso; Coach y Rochelle los miraban un tanto divertidos; ¿quien dijo que aunque fuera el apocalipsis zombi no podrían tomar un respiro? Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada unos rugidos feroces y enojados retumbaron en la zona: era un Tank, sonido irreconocible._

_Lo curioso es que este Tank en especial no sonaba alterado y fuera de sus casillas como normalmente sonaban, estos gruñidos dentro de la ferocidad reconocible no estaba ni siquiera percatado de que ellos se encontraban cerca._

_Los cuatro presentes corrieron a distintas direcciones escondiéndose en arbustos sujetándose fuerte claro, ya que caer por el barranco no podría ser un buen suceso._

_Rochelle fue la de peor posición, pues el arbusto en el que se escondió estaba a escasos centímetros de aquel relieve empinado, los tres hombres no pudieron evitar preocuparse._

_De inmediato entro en escena aquel feroz monstruo, pareciese que hubiera detectado algún aroma ya que hacia ruidos y movimientos como los de un perro cuando olfatea algo. La criatura se acerco amenazadoramente hacia donde estaba Nick._

_-¡Maldición, de seguro los restos de ese Boomer aún están en mi ropa, iugh!-Nick maldijo a sus adentros mientras comenzaba a idear el cómo salir pitando en caso de que el Tank le descubriera._

_Rochelle, de la manera más silenciosa que dios se lo permitió levanto el arma de forma torpe y apunto al Tank; coño, ¿cómo se le olvido preguntar a Nick como hostias se disparaba un rifle de asalto? Tendría que investigar y de forma rápida._

_Nick agarro con fuerzas su machete reprochándose a la vez "¿qué pretendes gilipollas, meterle el machete por el culo hasta que muera por pérdida de sangre?"._

_Justo cuando el Tank estuvo a punto de detectar a Nick un "click" sonó bastante claro, como en eco, Ellis, Coach y Nick supieron de inmediato que pelear sería inevitable ya que a la vez miraron el origen del sonido: Rochelle_

_El Tank rugio enfurecido y corrió con intención asesina contra el arbusto donde la morena se hallaba, Rochelle salió echando leches aun tratando de cargar el rifle para poder comenzar a disparar. Ellis abrió fuego hacia la espalda del monstruo el cual ni se percato, no quitaba la mira de la morena, Coach se unió y aun así con dos ráfagas de fuego encima el Tank no dejaba de perseguir a Rochelle._

_Rochelle comenzó a cansarse de correr en un circuito similar a un circulo y finalmente tropezó, desesperada al borde del grito trato de apuntar al Tank, lo cual fue inútil porque el infectado ya tenía sujetado su pequeño cuerpo en su fuerte puño contra la pared, dejo caer el rifle de asalto mientras la criatura apretaba con más fuerza._

_Ro creyó que moriría, estaba comenzando a escuchar lejanas las maldiciones de sus compañeros y el ruido de las balas impactando en el Tank._

_De la nada, todo fue tan rápido; Nick había clavado de lleno el machete en la espalda del Tank como si de una bandera al suelo fuese, se trepo a su espalda y sostenido del mango del machete hizo presión hacia un lado para obligar a la criatura moverse. El Tank se enfureció aún mas e hizo lo que Nick quería: soltó a la chica y llevo sus brazos hacia su espalda buscando desesperadamente quitarse a Nick de encima. Rochelle tocia sin tregua tratando de recuperar el control._

_-¡Disparadle al puto Tank!-exclamo el apostador que aun luchaba por no bajarse del enfurecido monstruo, Ellis continuo el fuego mientras Coach ayudaba a Rochelle a ponerse de pie._

_Todo se tornó peor, pues Ellis quedo sin munición y Coach alcanzo a disparar un poco mas antes de quedarse en cero también; no había tiempo, si iba a hacer algo estúpido y completamente arriesgado era ahora o nunca._

_-¡Si quieres a alguno de ellos…primero me llevas a mí!-exclamo Nick mientras hacía aún más presión con el machete; rugidos ensordecedores salían del monstruo._

_El Tank comenzó a tambalearse en total descontrol de manera amenazante sobre el barranco._

_-¡Detente Nick!-exclamo Coach ya tarde, estaba atónito al igual que los demás._

_El Tank patino en la orilla y cayo colina abajo llevándose a Nick junto con el, un escándalo tremendo se escucho._

_-¡Nicolás¡-Rochelle se soltó de Coach y corrió para ver si se encontraba bien, no podía visualizar nada por lo arboles que tapaban la vista._

_-¡Por allí, podemos deslizarnos!-Ellis corrió velozmente a un punto de la orilla del empinado relieve y se deslizo sin titubeo alguno._

_Rochelle y Coach le siguieron; para sorpresa de los tres fueron a dar justamente a un arroyo, lo bueno era de que no hacia tanto frio._

_Se levantaron y a prisa se dirigieron a donde el Tank había caído junto con Nick. Llegaron, ahí estaba la enorme criatura tendida en el suelo inerte y carente de vida pero no había señal de Nick._

_Ellis volteo de reojo a su izquierda y no muy lejos de donde estaba el Tank vio a Nick recargado en una roca, parecía que estaba sentado desde ahí. Los tres corrieron hasta llegar a donde estaba más su preocupación en vez de bajar creció al ver que el apostador se hallaba inconsciente. Coach se acerco lentamente y toco su cuello con dos de sus dedos…"diablos"…no podía ser… ¡si!; muy débil casi imperceptible pero ahí estaba su pulso, por lo menos muerto no estaba._

_Le miro con más dedicación, su hombro derecho no se veía como debería por así decirlo, como maestro de educación física sabía muy bien cómo identificar fracturas y dislocamientos mejor que nadie; reviso su lado derecho evidentemente herido y vio una mancha de sangre que seguía expandiéndose en su blanca vestimenta, la cosa estaba más fea de lo que había creído._

_-¿Cómo está?-Ellis hablo preocupado._

_-Vivo por lo menos, aunque esta grave, creo que se disloco el hombro derecho y se abrió en el proceso-contesto consternado._

_-¿Y cómo coños camino desde donde está el Tank hasta esa roca con todas esas heridas? Yo no querría ni moverme-Rochelle quería acercarse a gritonear a Nick por lo estúpido que había sido al arriesgarse así pero sabía que no era el momento._

_-Esa es la cosa; creo que no se movió, antes o al impactar en el suelo reboto hacia esta roca-Rochelle y Ellis se impactaron, un golpe contra el filo de una roca seguro duele de cojones-luego hablamos, debemos de llegar a Whispering Oak's, de seguro habrá un refugio en las cercanías._

_Ambos asintieron; Ellis ayudo a Coach para poder llevarlo en la espalda, fue un poco complicado, pues aunque Nick estaba fuera de sí, le dolía tanto que reaccionaba bruscamente de forma torpe._

_Siguieron por el arroyo, los tres se pararon para que Coach tomara un respiro sin bajar a Nick claro._

_-D-Déjenme…solo soy…una carga-Nick hablo de forma inaudible, al parecer lo dijo inconsciente._

_Rochelle y Ellis le miraron preocupados, ¿estaba dormido o lo dijo consciente? Coach sonrió de lado para después retomar su caminata._

_-Por más que nos pidas que te dejemos en paz, no lo haremos y menos después de lo que hiciste, gran imbécil-contesto Coach para asegurarse en parte de que estuviera aun con vida._

_-Sí, eres idiota si crees que te dejaremos atrás-Rochelle le hablo también para mantenerle ocupado vigilando a la vez los alrededores._

_-¿Que seria del equipo sin el miembro sínico, guaperas, idiota eh?-Ellis continuo también vigilando que no viniera ningún infectado._

_Nick emitió un sonido el cual a lo único que se asemejaba en ese momento era a un "hmph" y no volvió a decir más. Queda destacar que subir la colina que los llevo al refugio fue lo más difícil de hacer, pues con una horda encima, Charger de por medio y un inconsciente no ayudaba mucho que se dijera._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

-El no dormir las horas reglamentarias, te hacen arrugas, deberías dormir…-Rochelle salió de su transe para mirar al que le hablo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Deberías de preocuparte más por ti, estas hecho mierda-Nick rio más se calló de inmediato, pues le dolió; quedándose con una sonrisa solamente.

-¿Qué aspecto tengo?-pregunto divertido, le gustaba el como Rochelle le contestaba con sarcasmo.

-Te ves…hecho mierda-contesto sonriendo un poco.

Nick miro el alrededor, localizo a Ellis todo desalineado durmiendo muy quitado de la pena; recordó lo que le dijo, algo de sínico e idiota del grupo o algo así…si no se sintiera tan machacado ya lo hubiera golpeado. También estaba consciente de que Coach había cargado con él durante todo el camino al refugio; aun le costaba creer que estas tres personas…no, error…que Ellis, Coach y Rochelle le hayan agarrado algún estilo de cariño, un bastardo desdichado adicto a las apuestas como el no merecía tener personas como ellos a su lado, o eso pensaba.

-¿Por qué no me dejaron? Se hubieran evitado muchos problemas camino aquí-

Rochelle le volteo a ver algo molesta por su comentario ¿tantos problemas de confianza tenía hasta pensar en el que lo dejarían atrás?

-Bien, pero antes tú me explicas: ¿enserio crees que te dejaríamos atrás?-la molestia era notoria.

Nick torció la boca un poco como no entendiendo la molestia de Rochelle.

-Pues…-dudo un poco… ¿por qué coños dudaba? Casi no sabía nada de ellos ni siquiera él podía estar seguro si sabía la respuesta correcta pese a que todo indicaba que era "no".

Ro le fulmino con la mirada para después cruzarse de brazos.

-No lo sé…-bravo Nick que respuesta tan más convincente.

Rochelle alzo una ceja en señal de "¿enserio?", negó con la cabeza dispuesta seguir regañando a su amigo.

-Pufff, gran respuesta; y contestando a tu "petición"-Rochelle hizo comillas con los dedos al decir petición-no te dejamos ni te dejaríamos porque eres importante para mi…y los otros-corrigió al instante un poco nerviosa- y dos, porque vamos a salir de esta mierda los cuatro o ninguno.

Nick cerro los ojos para pensar en lo que contesto Rochelle; hacía tiempo que él no formaba parte de nada o algo, era un solitario, desconfiado, malnacido…y así se podría escribir una larga lista de lo que él era a su punta de vista…y al de todas las personas que le habían conocido hasta la fecha.

-Ya que te conteste ahora te toca ti contestarme algo: porque lo hiciste-la morena relajo su tono de voz.

Nick le miro por unos segundos, que bueno que había cambiado de tema de lo contrario esa discusión se hubiera prolongado un rato más.

-¿Con eso te refieres a…?-

-A que será genio; lo que hiciste con el Tank, pudiste haber muerto-la morena le reprocho tratando de mantener su voz intacta.

Rochelle giro la cabeza para así evitar que Nick viera las lágrimas que se formaron de forma repentina; maldita sea un apocalipsis de los cojones estaba presente y ella se ponía sentimental, pero era inevitable sentirse así, el sentimiento que recorrió su cuerpo al ver como el hombre caía por ese barranco junto con el Tank…fue lo peor que pudo experimentar.

Nick le miro sintiéndose mal por ella; de verdad se había preocupado por él y bueno no solo ella…carajo ya para que seguir debatiendo inútilmente, en el poco tiempo que había pasado Rochelle, Ellis y Coach eran todo lo que el tenia de preciado en esos momentos.

-Pues, hubiese muerto por una buena causa: evitar que el muy bastardo te hubiese dañado-hablo finalmente-no llores, sigo aquí ¿no?

Rochelle regreso su mirar a Nick el cual acerco su mano izquierda.

-Ro, la última vez que vi morir a alguien importante para mi sin poder evitarlo jure que no volvería a pasar, estuviese como estuviese la situación actuaria-Rochelle le miraba atenta-claro para después dije: "que coños, mejor evito tener alguien para empezar".

-Así que para mí mala y puta fortuna esta infección no solo me trajo un dolor en el trasero y un dislocamiento; si no que me llevo a conocerlos a ustedes tres-Rochelle con su mano libre tomo la mano de Nick junto con la que ya estaba sosteniendo su mano-y ya que son lo único que me queda en estos momentos: te aseguro que si con mi vida puedo lograr que ustedes escapen de esta mierda me daré por servido-el apostador cerro sus ojos lentamente, un cansancio infinito le estaba inundando

-Nick, jamás creí que fuéramos importantes para ti de esa forma-Rochelle le miro algo curiosa, esperando el momento en el cual cayera dormido al fin.

-Ay cariño, no tienes idea…-y con estos ultimo Nick cayo dormido.

Ro dejo su mano con cuidado y con un beso en la frente del apostador se fue a dormir a una esquina del pequeño refugio.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Joder…yaaaaaaawn ¿cuánto dormimos?-Coach se levantó perezoso para luego estirarse-hostia ya empezó a oscurecer.

El grandulón movió a Ellis el cual mascullo unas cuantas cosas y aparto inconsciente la mano de Coach. El hombre mayor le movió ahora con su pie derecho logrando al fin que se despertara.

-Hombre tienes el sueño muy pesado, levanta-

-Si, si, si ya estoy despierto-Ellis se paró rápido de forma torpe yéndose de lado contra la pared-siempre listo.

Ellis bostezo con pereza para luego acercarse a Rochelle, coloco su mano en su hombro izquierdo y le meneo tantito hasta que consiguió despertarla.

-Joder…me quede dormida en la guardia perdón chicos-Rochelle se levantó del piso para después asomarse por los barrotes de la salida verificando que no había nada peligroso en las cercanías.

-No te preocupes Ro, por suerte bloqueamos bien por donde llegamos-Coach dio un empujón mas a los muebles que se encontraban atrancándola entrada por donde habían llegado-¿cómo esta Nick?

Los tres voltearon a ver a donde se supone que debería de estar acostado y para sorpresa de todos no estaba.

-¡Hostia puta! ¿y Nick?-Rochelle se preocupó al instante.

-Tal vez cumplió lo que amenazo; se fue en cuanto pudo…-Ellis hablo triste tomando sus cosas.

-No creo, a estas alturas del partido ya no lo haría, nos hubiera dejado desde antes-Coach tomo sus cosas de igual forma rápidamente, Rochelle hizo lo mismo.

Los tres salieron rápidamente del refugio buscando como locos en los alrededores al apostador sin éxito alguno.

-¿Por qué tan desesperados?-

-¡Por que no te encontramos Nick!-Ellis contesto algo irritado sin prestar atención.

Coach y Rochelle voltearon en dirección de donde acababan de salir para ver a un Nick asentado en una silla de plástico a unos metros de la entrada del refugio; la venda que le sostenía el brazo derecho pegado a su pecho simulando un cabestrillo para evitar que sufriera dolor hacia bien su trabajo.

-Nick!, joder tío que haces acá afuera-Coach se acercó preocupado por el estado de su amigo.

-Me aburrí de estar ahí dentro, duermen mucho; así que salí a volar unos maldito y luego me canse así que me senté en esta silla-

Rochelle le dio un golpecito en la nariz y le fulmino con la mirada, Nick se defendió con su brazo bueno.

-Y eso por qué fue?-Nick se sobo la nariz mientras miraba a Rochelle.

-La próxima avisas, nos tenías con el Jesús en la boca-la morena le reprocho-o ya se te olvido nuestra platica de ayer?

-Platica?-pregunto confundido.

-Si, en la noche…no te acuerdas?-Rochelle frunció el ceño mostrando preocupación.

-Nop; ¿que dije?-Nick estaba curioso, ¿acaso habría hablado dormido?

Rochelle se la pensó dos veces; como no se acordaba del largo dialogo que tuvieron y del hecho que Nick entrelazo en un punto su mano con la de ella, seguro le daría algo y mucho peor Ellis fastidiaría con bromas y comentarios incomodos sobre ellos durante todo el camino así que opto por lo mejor para todo el grupo. Y definitivamente estaba segura que Nick jamás admitiría en público que les importaba como para arriesgar su vida.

-Oh nada importante, decías cosas como "me duele el culo" o "hacia bastante tiempo que no me sentí tan jodido" y cosas así-

Coach detecto de inmediato la mentira en las palabras de Rochelle mas no armo mas espaviento, por suerte ni Ellis ni Nick se dieron cuenta y de seguro Rochelle tendría buenas razones para no comentar nada.

-Pues no mentí, realmente me dolía todo, hasta el culo-contesto divertido y a la vez adolorido.

El apostador tomo de su porta pistolas de su pierna su magnum.

-¿No te costara con la mano izquierda?-Ellis miro curioso la forma tan fácil en la que el apostador tomaba el arma.

-Soy ambidiestro Ellis, no hay problema-contesto como si hubiera dicho lo más obvio del planeta.

-Eres la primera persona ambidiestra que conozco Nick, ha de ser difícil de cojones-bromeo Coach y a la vez se asombró tantito por la revelación del apostador.

-No es la gran cosa-

-Eres un estuche de sorpresas ¿sabes?-Rochelle le dio un golpecito suave en su brazo izquierdo.

-Cariño, no tienes idea-contesto con una genuina sonrisa-ahora que les parece si movemos el culo de una buena puta vez, ya hemos echado el ocio demasiado rato.

-Tienes razón; andando gente-Coach fue al frente.

-¡Oh si! podremos pasar por algodón de azúcar? enserio…-Ellis animado fue a lado de Coach.

-Claro si no te importa que este todo rancio y con unos cuantos sesos para que sepa mejor-Nick daba síntomas de sentirse mejor.

Y así emprendieron otro día de supervivencia a través de Whispering Oak´s, aun les esperaba una larga jornada antes de poder llegar al siguiente refugio…

REVIEWS PLEASE? GRACIAS!


End file.
